The Notebook
by Chads SonShine
Summary: Sonny and Chad decide to watch the movie "The Notebook" together. Can that cause problems in their relationship?  Two-Shot


Note: Hey Guys. I know its been a while. I'm so sorry. I will not be continuing my six months with Chad Dylan Cooper. If I do i'll pick up on it in the summer.

Enjoy my two-shot.

"Awwww" Sonny gushed at the scene in front of her. "Noah is so adorable". "Yeah, yeah he's alright" Chad, Sonny's boyfriend of two months grumbled in the seat beside her. After a long day of work and bickering of what they would do that night here they are, on Chad's couch watching Sonny's favorite movie "The Notebook"

It's not that Chad hated the movie it was that he hated the discussions that would come up in the near future. There would be comments like "You should be like him" or "Why don't you do any of that for me?" Chad didn't want that with Sonny. But now he suddenly realized he didn't do enough for her and really did not want to watch it.

By the end of the movie like any other girl Sonny was in tears. Chad didn't see the big deal, they died together. So what?

"That's… It's…. Just so sad" Sonny managed to get out between her tears.

"It was a'ight" Chad shrug getting up to turn off the DVD player.

"It was ADORABLE" Sonny said while wiping her tears. "What was your favorite part?" she asked him with questioning eyes.

"Uh… Well… When him and her…. Uh… Did that thing" He stuttered out.

"EW! That was just awkward" Sonny blushed, covering her face.

"My favorite part was when he said "I want all of you, everyday. You and me, forever"." Sonny quoted then sighed. "I want a relationship like that". She smiled imagining her dream relationship.

This caught Chads attention. Millions of thoughts were running through his head. Was she going to break up with him to find that "Relationship"? When she told him she loves him was she lying? These questions and thoughts were stuck in his head.

"What do you mean you want a relationship like that?" Chad asked, anger and sadness mixed in his voice.

"I want a relationship like that! Obviously Noah would do ANYTHING for Allie. It's not all about him" Sonny was staring into space, her mile still on her face.

"It's not all about me either" Chad said. He couldn't believe she thought it was all about him, when in his eyes it wasn't.

"Wait… What?" Sonny asked finally getting her full attention back on Chad.

"This relationship isn't all about me, Sonny! It's all about you!" Chad said trying not to lose his patience.

"Okay… Sorry. Lets watch what you want" Sonny sighed grabbing a planket from the closet and sitting back on the couch.

"YES!" Chad jumped up, ran to the DVD rack and placed a movie into the player. Soon enough Chads favorite movie popped up onto the screen. Soon Sonny knew what movie this was. This was the movie that caused her lack of sleep, her brother to sneak up on her in the night to get revenge, her terror of any nearby wells. All because of the "Ring" .

"Turn it off." Sonny whispered five minutes into the movie.

"What? NO! It's getting to my favorite part" Chad said stuffing some popcorn into his mouth.

"Please.." Sonny begged.

"Ugh" Chad groaned and switched off the TV.

Chad got up and started to walk to his room, Sonny following confused. "What are you doing..? " Sonny asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to sleep" He said, not holding back his impatience.

"But we haven't spent time together… And … We finally have time.."

"Just because we have time doesn't mean we have to spend it together." He said. "Well I want to spend it together" Sonny said. Suddenly she was unused. Maybe she shouldn't have came tonight.

"Well I don't. I'd rather share it with someone else!" Chad stated glaring at Sonny.

When Chad saw the tears in her eyes he realized he made a mistake. "Sonny… D-don't cry. I'm sorry… Please" But she was already out the door.

Chad ran outside to find Sonny in his car. sure he was frustrated but she was more important.

"Sonny" Chad tapped lightly on the window.

"Go away" she turned slightly in her seat, he could tell she had been crying.

"Please let me in"

"No" She shifted again.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I said no" she answered.

"Well, it's my car… Let me in" Sonny slowly moved her hand and unlocked the door.

Chad quickly got in the car. "Listen, I'm sorry"

"Okay" Sonny said still looking down at the pedals.

"Y'know … you should feel lucky. You are lucky" He said with a smirk on his face.

"How am I lucky?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"You have me. Everyone wants me. Feel lucky I didn't leave you yet" he said.

Sonny's face fell into a scowl.

"Y'know… Chad. You should feel lucky. Your longest relationship lasted almost sixty days." with that Sonny got out of the car and started to walk home.

Chad quickly got out of the car. "GO AHEAD! GO! I DON'T NEED YOU" he screamed after her. he just laughed, mumbling to himself. "Ha. I don;t need her.. Nope. Heh.. Should feel lucky to have me… I certainly do not need her. I NEED HER!" with that he ran into his house for a jacket.

"Sonny go bye-bye?" Chad's four year old sister Kelly asked from the couch.

"No… uh… Sonny went for a long walk" Chad said unsure if of all people a four year old could see right through him.

"Why was she cwyin', Chwaddy?" she asked, her big blue eyes wide.

"I DON'T KNOW, KELLY!" Chad yelled at his little sister.

"CHWADDY MEAN!" sniffling she got up, attempted to hit her older brother and left the room.

"Now two people are mad at me." He signed, thinking of what to do that would make this all up.


End file.
